The Little Ice Prince
by slayterxyz
Summary: Jack is the wild son of the Ice King. He hates being trapped in the poles. He hates being Jack Frost. One day, he saves Anna and Elsa from a shipwreck. When he falls in love, his father gets angry and forbids Jack from leaving the castle. When Pitch finds out, he offers Jack a deal. If Jack gives Pitch his center, he will turn him into a human for three days. (Little Mermaid AU)
1. The Wild Prince

Elsa was going on a cruise with Ana. Ana jumped onto the edge of the boat and exclaimed, "Ah! A perfect day to be at sea!"

Elsa pulled her back and exclaimed, "Ana! Get down from there!"

"Oh, calm down! I think that the Man in the Moon is going to give our family mercy on this trip!"

"He didn't give mercy to our parents. Better safe than sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ice King and Bunny were walking through his ice palace's halls. "I'm really looking forward to seeing my son, Bunny. It would be a miracle if anyone could actually tame him."

"Oh, your majesty! This will be the calmest you've ever seen your son!" The Ice King smiled as they approached a giant, thick ice door. Bunny smiled back as he tried to open the door. Frozen shut. He tried kicking it and hitting it.

"Let me handle this." Bunny backed away as the Ice King shot a blast of snow from his staff. The door smacked open, revealing an ice room that was completely destroyed. On the other side was a wall with a hole in it. Bunny chewed his nails, realizing he had been tricked. "Jack!" bellowed the king with much anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was freezing a city for the fun of it. Baby Tooth struggled to follow along. "Baby Tooth! Hurry up!" Baby Tooth whimpered as she finally caught up to Jack. Seeing that she was struggling, Jack grabbed her and placed her on his shoulder.

Finally, they were at their destination. "We're here! People say that Pitch Black lives in these woods!" Baby Tooth started to whine wildly. "You're not getting shaky wings now, are you?" Hearing this insult, Baby Tooth sat up straight and darted into the forest. Jack quickly caught up.

Before they entered the darkest part of the woods, Baby Tooth stopped. "Fine. You can stop here, but I'm going in. You can stay here and watch for nightmares." Baby Tooth nodded, then realized Jack had said "nightmares." She tensed up and followed Jack.

As she flew in, she saw a shadow. She screamed as she hid in Jack's hood. "Are you okay?" She didn't reply. "You can always leave if you want to." She shook her head "no" and sat on his shoulder. Jack continued to walk into the dark woods. She saw more shadows. "Ha! I wonder what Dad would think if he knew I came here!" Baby Tooth started to whimper some more. "Baby Tooth! Would you relax! Pitch isn't going to attack us!"

As if on cue, nightmares came from all corners and surrounded them. Jack quickly grabbed Baby Tooth and darted up into they sky. Nightmares followed closely behind. They did zig-zags; the nightmares did zig-zags.

Finally, they came across some golden sand. It was dream time! They had a chance! Once they went through it, the nightmares followed and turned into dreams.

* * *

At North's workshop, Jack busted through his doors. "Jack! Haven't I told you to knock?" asked North, abruptly.

"North! Promise you won't tell my dad!"

"Have I ever before?"

"Me and Baby Tooth went into Nightmare Woods!"

"You did what?! Imagine how you dad would have reacted if Pitch found you!"

"Well, he didn't. We had fun. Everything ended up fine."

"Well, you're lucky you got in and out unseen. Imagine what your father would have thought if you left before he saw Bunny's progress with you!"

"What! That was today? Oh, my dad is going to kill me!" In panic, Jack flew away. As he flew away, he had no idea that Pitch was following.

"Yes," he whispered. "Fly back home, Prince. You don't want to miss your inspection. Ha! Either way, you'd fail. You're too wild for him. I should keep a close eye on this crazy child of his. He may be the key to the Ice King's undoing."


	2. Part of Their World

"I'm tired of you running away, young man!" exclaimed the Ice King to Jack.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just got tired from sitting in my room all day."

Upset with Jack, Bunny exclaimed, "You tricked me into thinking you were calm, just so you could leave and be wild! Next time, I wont be such a fool!"

Seeing Jack in distress, Baby Tooth emerged from his hood and started to make hand signals as if saying Jack was innocent. Next, she started to take turns playing the roles of the nightmares and them a couple of hours ago. She chirped as she acted it out. Understanding what she was chirping, the Ice King exclaimed, "Nightmare Woods! You know you're forbidden to go there!"

"Nothing happened."

"How many times must I tell you! If you leave the South or North pole without a portal, you could be seen by that scary Pitch!"

"Ha! Scary?"

The Ice King lifted Jack's chin. "Yes! Do you think I want to see something happen to my only son? I don't want to lose you to Pitch like I lost your mother."

"I'm 768 years old! Almost 800!"

"Enough! As long as you're a frost spirit, you obey my rules!"

"But if you could just listen!"

"No! I'm going to make sure you won't ever leave the castle again!" Jack gave his father a sad stare, then flew to his newly repaired room.

Once he was gone, the Ice King asked Bunny, "Do you think I was too hard on him?"

"Absolutely not!" he replied, puffing out his chest. "If he were my son, I'd completely ban him from flying! I would also give him constant supervision!"

"You're right, Bunny! He needs constant supervision. I believe you're just the man for the job!"

Bunny froze. He couldn't control the king's beastly son! "But I'm a bunny, Mate. Not a man."

"Who cares? Get to work!"

As Bunny hopped away, he mumbled to himself, "Why does Jack's father have to be the most feared out of all of us! Now I'm stuck, watching some hot-headed boy! Correction. Cold-headed." As he talked to himself, he noticed Jack and Baby Tooth flying away. "Now where is he goin'?"

He followed Jack, until they were at a small mountain of snow. With a flick of Jack's hand, the snow moved, opening to a beautiful ice room. Before he could close it back up, Bunny hopped in. He watched as Jack and Baby Tooth ran down some stairs. He followed. On his way down, he passed thousands of ice items. Ice statues, ice jewelry, even ice paintings! The stairs went down for at least a mile

As he walked, he heard Jack mumble, "Only if I could make him understand. I just don't see how seeing the world could be so bad."

Jack picked up an ice spear.

_Look at my powers._

_Aren't they neat?_

_Wouldn't you say I'd be hard to beat?_

_Wouldn't you say I'm the boy,_

_the boy who has everything._

_Look at this ice._

_It comes with no price._

_What's the limits of powers that one boy could hold?_

_Seeing my life you would think,_

_sure,_

_he's got everything._

_I've froze mountains and rivers aplenty._

_I've brought joy and happiness for sure._

_If you want snow,_

_I'll bring plenty._

_But, Dad doesn't care._

_It's some big deal,_

_for me to explore._

As if trying to be rebellious, Jack flew out of his secret hideout and started to fly away from the North Pole with Baby Tooth. In panic, Bunny followed them.

_To be honest_

_I want to be where the children are._

_I want to be, want to be with them laughing!_

_Riding around in a..._

_what do you call it?_

_Oh ya. Carriage._

_Flying around you can go so far,_

_but if you can't, nothing's stopping ya from cheering and dancing!_

_All of the children eating..._

_what's it called again?_

_Oh! Yes! Porridge!_

_Up where they play._

_Up where they run._

_Warming up in the sun!_

_Wandering free._

_I wish I could be,_

_part of their world!_

_What would I give,_

_to be able to live_

_out of these frozen waters?_

_I bet feeling warm in the sun would be grand!_

_I bet on warm land,_

_they understand,_

_not to reprimand their sons and daughters._

_Bright, young children,_

_sick of liven'_

_where everything's frozen!_

_I want to feel what the children feel._

_Play some games and have some fun!_

_What's a fire and why does it..._

_What's the word?_

_Burn?_

_When's it my turn._

_Wouldn't I love,_

_love to explore the world out there!_

_Out of frozen seas,_

_I wish I could be,_

_part of their world!_

Jack sighed as he sat on a dusty rock, far away from the North Pole. Finally, Bunny caught up with them and grabbed Jack's arm. "Jack Overland Frost!"

"Bunny!"

"Jack, what was all of that?!"

"Oh, um. I like to practice my powers sometimes and..."

"I honestly don't care so much about the ice house, but leaving the North Pole! When your father finds out..."

"Oh, please don't tell him! He would never understand!"

"Jack. I can see you're under a lot of pressure here. Just let me take you home and we can all forget about this." As Bunny was about to pull him away, Jack noticed a boat in the distance. It wouldn't have been interesting if he hadn't seen explosions of ice go off over it.


	3. Jack Saves Elsa

"Who do suppose is making that?" asked Jack, pulling away from Bunny's grip.

"Jack!" Ignoring bunny, Jack flew high above the ship. Bunny gasped at the ship. "Hopping eggs! Jack! Get back down here!"

As Jack looked down from the sky, he saw people laughing and dancing. Suddenly, a girl with reddish-brown hair looked up at him. She squinted as if she knew he was there. Could she see him? Jack was stunned when he saw her waving at him as if expecting him to move. So, he did.

A smiled appeared on her face as she exclaimed, "Elsa! Elsa!" In panic, Jack started a snowstorm to cover him.

"What is it, Anna?"

"A boy! There's a boy in the sky!"

"Sure there is." Jack was stunned by the girl called Elsa's beauty. What really stunned him was her dress that looked like it was made out of snowflakes. Her hair was even frozen into a rugged style, just like his.

Suddenly, North came riding next to him on his sleigh. "Jack. What are you doing?"

"I've never seen a human this exotic before! She's very beautiful. Isn't she?"

"You better forget it. Anna already has a boyfriend."

"Not her! The one in the snowflake dress."

"Ah, her. I don't know too much about her. She can control ice and snow though. She's also the sister of that Anna girl. She's very strict and gets frightened of her powers easily." Suddenly, lightning went off. Snow swirled around. Jack had accidentally made a huge snow storm.

Everyone on the boat panicked. Elsa made ice around to protect the ship, however, the lightning struck through it. "Jack! Stop the storm!"

"I can only create storms!" The wind was so strong, it blew North and his sleigh away.

"Jack!" Jack watched in horror. How he wished his dad was here. He could easily stop the snowstorm with his staff.

Everyone began to get on the life boats. Just as Anna was about to get on, she fell overboard. "Anna!" Elsa would have jumped in the water to rescue her, but she would only freeze the water. Seeing her agony, Jack dove into the water and grabbed Anna.

Just as the wood below Elsa was about to snap, Jack grabbed her to and flew to the closest piece of land. Gently, he rested both of them on the warm sand. "Thank you so much," whispered Elsa in a shaky voice. She quickly scooped Anna into her arms and cradled her.

"Is she dead?"

Elsa started to cry and laugh at the same time. "She's alive! She's alive! Thank you! You saved my sister!" Elsa looked into Jack's eyes. "Wait. Who are you?" As this happened, a hole appeared below Jack and swallowed him. Before Elsa could react, it closed, leaving a flower in it's place.

When he left, sailors from the cruise appeared. "Queen Elsa! Princess Anna! Are you okay?"

"Yes. A boy. He had snowy white hair. Icy blue eyes. Frost grew on his shirt! We must find him. Thank him."

"We shall do so, Your Majesty."

"And please help my sister."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bunny was leading Jack to the North Pole. Bunny started to scold Jack. "You should have known better! Your dad was right! You know better!"

"She was different. I had to save her. I just felt free around her."

"Oh, no! Jack! You've fallen in love with a human!"

* * *

In the shadows, Pitch was laughing. "Oh, this is great! This will be so easy! Jack Frost is in love with a human! The best part – he's fallen in love with the queen! I bet his daddy would love that." Pitch smiled wickedly. "I guess the Ice King's wild boy would make a nice addition to my nightmares."


	4. Jack? In Love?

In the ice castle, Jack was smiling all day. As he walked downstairs, he bumped into his dad. "Oh. Hi, Dad. I made this for you." Jack handed the Ice King a frost flower. As he walked into another room, Toothiana entered the castle, laughing.

"Oh, dear. Jack has it bad."

"What's wrong with him? Is it serious?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Jack's in love!" The Ice King looked at the flower and smiled.

"Jack? In love?"

* * *

In Jack's room, Bunny was pacing in circles as Jack frosted his wall. "How are we going to keep this a secret from your father?"

Jack replied, "Oh, I hope I can see her again! North knows where she lives!"

"Stop talking crazy! She's human! Get your mind out of the clouds and back in the ice where it belongs!"

"I'll fly to her castle! Then, I'll make a mild snowstorm to get her attention!"

"Jack! Calm down! Life as an ice prince is way better than life as a human! Not to mention, this is your habitat! I know you dream about becoming mortal, but that is a big mistake! What else could you want? Look at all of the wonders around you! Here in the poles. There's no danger here in the poles."

As Bunny talked, Baby Tooth flew through Jack's widow, up to Jack, and whispered something in his ear. Jack nodded in agreement. Jack and Baby Tooth tip-toed out of the castle as Bunny kept talking. Once he was done talking, he was furious to see that Jack had left. "Somebody has got to nail that show-pony to the floor!"

"Bunny!" the Ice King's voice bellowed. "I need to talk to you about Jack!

"Oh, no. He knows!" As he hopped downstairs, the Ice King was talking to himself happily.

"Oh, I wonder who the lucky girl is."

"I'm here, Sire."

"Have you noticed Jack's been acting a little off?"

"Off?"

"Day-dreaming, dream-freezing, and smiling out of nowhere."

"Um..."

"I know you've been keeping secrets from me. About Jack being in love."

"In love?"

"Yes."

Bunny couldn't stand it anymore and exclaimed, "I told him not to do it! I really did! He wouldn't listen! No matter how much I tried to stop him, he still left the North Pole! I especially told him not go near those humans!"

"Human?! Are you saying my son is in love with a human?!"

Stunned, Bunny replied, "Humans? Where did ya hear about that, Mate?"

"Take me to Jack, now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jack's hideout cave, Baby Tooth was eagerly making him follow her. "What's the big rush, Baby Tooth?" Jack's question was answered when he came upon an ice statue of Elsa. Around it were at least a hundred fairies with mini carving tools. "You guys are the best! It looks just like her! It even has her eyes!"

Jack started to fly around it and examine it. As Jack started to laugh with joy, he bumped into the Ice King. "Dad?" Everyone in the room fled, except for Baby Tooth, Bunny, and Jack.

"I consider myself a reasonable spirit. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

"But, Dad..."

"Is it true that you have fallen in love with a mortal? A human?"

"Well, you make it sound bad..."

"You know spirits and mortals can never be together!"

"You don't even know her!"

"She's a mortal!"

"But, I love her!" Jack quickly covered his mouth. He had just made it sound more serious than it was.

"No. She's a mortal! You're a spirit!"

"I don't care."

"Oh, Jack. This time I swear I'll strike obedience right through your head!" With a wave of his staff, he destroyed a huge chunk of Jack's creations. He continued doing this to everything in sight.

"Dad! Please stop!" After everything was destroyed, he vanquished the statue of Elsa. "Dad!"

Jack started to cry as his dad pulled him back to the castle. That hideout was the only place he was happy. Anywhere else, people saw him as trouble and cast him out. Now, his happy, dream place was destroyed.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I skipped this chapter. I added the wrong document. :/**


	5. The Deal

In his room, Jack was sobbing on his bed. Feeling sorry for him, Bunny hopped up next to him with Baby Tooth and whispered, "I'm sorry, Frostbite."

"Just go away." The two looked at Jack sadly, then went away.

"Poor child," echoed a voice in Jack's room. "You must be in much pain. Forced to stay in a castle that can't really protect you from me. If only there was something I could to. Oh, wait! There is something!"

"Pitch?" Just as Jack was about to scream for help, Pitch came from behind him and covered his mouth.

"Don't be afraid. I can make your dream come true. I can make it so you can be with Elsa." Seeing that Jack was listening, Pitch removed his hand.

"What's the catch?"

"Oh, it would just be fun to watch your daddy panic over where you have gone. You wouldn't care."

"No! You're the last person I'd seek help from! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, well. It was only a suggestion." Before he left, he threw a piece of Elsa's face from the ice statue next to Jack.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

* * *

Bunny was urgently trying to hop up to Jack's room with Baby Tooth. He saw black sand and he knew Pitch was there. "Jack!" When he finally reached Jack's room, black sand was forming a tornado as if transporting someone. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going with Pitch."

"No! He's a monster!"

"Then why don't you go and tell my dad? You're good at that!" Knowing it was his only option, he jumped in the portal with Jack. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness. Then, some things started to become visible.

"Now, Jack," started Pitch. "There is only one way to solve your problem. To become a mortal yourself."

"You can do that?"

"Of course! Here's the deal. I'll turn you into a mortal for three days. Now, by the third sunset, you must have Elsa give you a true love's kiss. If she does, you'll become human forever. But, if she doesn't, you'll turn back into Jack Frost and you'll belong to me."

Hearing this, Bunny exclaimed, "No, Jack!" Pitch quickly made a sand wall in between them so Jack couldn't hear Bunny's warnings.

"If I become mortal, I won't be able to be with my dad."

"Ha! It's not like he wants to see you! Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you your side of the bargain."

"But you said there was only one catch and you've already given me two!"

"This is the last one. All I want from you is your center. That also includes your powers."

"My center?"

"Yes. That means no more flying, freezing, and snow days."

"But how am I going to explain to her that I can't fly when she has already seen me..."

"That's another thing. You can't say anything about this. This is a test to see if she loves you for who you are, so, do we have a deal?"

"Yes!" Suddenly, black sand swirled around Jack. On his chest, something started to glow white. His center. Pitch reached out a hand to it and grabbed it. Jack felt dizzy as he pulled it away from him. It was almost overwhelming. Like lightning, his hair and eyes turned brown. The frost on his shirt disappeared. He was mortal.

Bunny watched in horror as the dark surroundings turned into a winter wonderland. After all of the darkness was gone, Bunny and Baby Tooth went to Jack's aid. When Bunny put a paw on Jack's shoulder, he found that Jack shivering. "Hang in there, Mate." Bunny scooped him up and jumped through one of his holes with Baby Tooth on his shoulder.

**A/N: Sorry I took Jack's powers away. But, remember, in the movie, Ariel gets her voice back. ;)**


	6. Human

Jack opened his eyes slowly. Toothiana was examining him on a beach. "What happened?" asked Jack.

"You're different, Jack! You're a human!"

"I'm a what?" Jack realized that his face was wet. "What's this?!" he asked, wiping the wet stuff off his face.

"It's sweat. Jack, you can feel the heat and the cold!"

"This is great!"

"No, it isn't! You can't go back to the North Pole! Is there a way to turn back?"

Bunny hopped up and replied, "Yes, but if he does, he belongs to Pitch."

"Bunny! I'm not aloud to tell anyone!" Jack panicked.

"You're right. I'm telling her! Now here's the catch Tooth, we have to make Elsa kiss him within three days." As he talked, Jack tried to stand up. It felt weird to just walk around instead of being able to fly. "Oh, my! Just look at him! He's a mess! Oh, dear! What will his father say? Oh, he'll kill us all! Jack, you're going to march home right now! Your dad knows how to reverse this!"

"No! Please, no!"

"Don't you argue with me! You can go home and be..." Bunny looked into Jack's puppy eyes. "...and just be miserable for the rest of your life. Fine. I guess because you're a mortal kid, we have to help you."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Don't push it! I'm able to tell your father about this right now!"

Suddenly, a voice exclaimed, "Elsa! There's a boy over here!" The other guardians quickly hid.

"Anna! Wait up!" Jack saw a girl running, leaving ice behind wherever she went. Once she saw, she ran over to him and asked, "Are you okay?" Elsa looked a little closer. "You look very familiar to me. Have we met before? Perhaps on this exact beach?"

"Yes!"

"I knew it! You're the one! The one that saved my sister! What's your name?"

"Jack Frost." Jack was so exited that he fell over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little dizzy at the moment."

"Can you fly?"

Jack thought for a moment. He wanted to say yes, until he remembered he wasn't aloud to. "No."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're not who I thought you were." As Jack tried to stand up, he fell over again. "Anna, help me." Anna and Elsa helped Jack up. "You must have been through something hard. Don't worry. We'll help you." Jack looked behind him and saw his friends putting thumbs up and wishing him luck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was taking a bath. "Poor thing," stated a maid. "Washed up from a shipwreck." Jack sank into the water. The heat felt better than he could ever imagine. "Let me just get your clothes washed for you. The maid took Jack's brown cape, pants, and shirt, then left.

After a while, the maid returned with his clothes and gave him a towel so he could get dressed. Once dressed, she led him into the dinner room. "Come on, now. Don't be shy." Jack smiled seeing Elsa at the table.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jack. "Is that a snowflake dress?"

Elsa looked down and blushed. "Yes."

"Did you make it?"

"How did you know?"

"Because, I can...just a lucky guess."

A maid lead Jack to a seat and exclaimed, "You must be famished! Sit down and eat!" As he tried to sit down, he lost his balance and fell backwards onto Anna. Elsa started to crack up, then calmed down. "My! That's the first time I've seen Elsa smile for a week now!" Upon hearing this, Jack smiled as he helped Anna up.

"Now," sighed Elsa, drying some tears, "What's for dinner?"

"Oh! You'll love it!" Jack and Elsa looked at each-other as food was served to them.

"Hey, Elsa!" exclaimed Anna. "We should give Jack a tour of our castle!"

"Well, if that's fine with him." Jack nodded happily in response.

* * *

In the room that Jack was given, he watched Elsa freeze some flowers outside. There was something about her that made him feel happy. As he was watching her, Elsa looked up at him. He froze for a second and waved. She waved back. Nervous, he scrambled back into his room.

In his room were Bunny, Baby Tooth, and Toothiana. "Okay, Mate! I got a plan. We can't just quit the deal, because Pitch doesn't role that way. However, if she kisses you, we can just have your dad or the Man In the Moon turn you back."

"Bunny! Has it ever came to thought that Jack wants to stay mortal?"

"Too bad for him."

"Here. I have a better idea." Jack listened as he bounced in his bed. It was nothing like ice.

**A/N: The Ice King is not mean. He think he's doing what is best for Jack.**


	7. Kiss the Girl

Meanwhile, the Ice King had Sandman and North try to help him find Jack. None of them had any success. "What have I done?" asked the Ice King to himself. "What have I done?"

* * *

The next morning, Elsa and Jack were riding around the kingdom on a horse carriage. Elsa was surprised by how new everything seemed to Jack. He would constantly hang out from the carriage and touch all of the water he could. After he sat up, he would just look at his wet hand in awe.

Later, she walked with Jack around town. He acted even stranger then. He would keep touching fire whenever he saw it. When he did, he panicked as if he had never been burned before. Elsa looked at him in symphony. The boy was obviously confused. Of course, what else would you expect from a boy who had suffered from a "shipwreck."

Later, they were driving the carriage again. Seeing that Jack was enjoying the ride, Elsa gave him the reigns. Once done, Jack made the horses run like lightning. Elsa smiled at this. It was so much fun.

* * *

For the conclusion of the day, they were walking on water. (Because Elsa could freeze the water.) Elsa was shocked that Jack hadn't said a word the whole day. While they walked, Toothiana, Bunny, and Baby Tooth were watching them from some nearby land. "Oh, dear!" exclaimed Bunny. "We only have one day left!"

"I know! Let's make this more romantic! Bunny! You go over to North and tell him to start the Northern Lights. Baby Tooth, go get the rest and chirp away a beautiful melody!" Baby Tooth nodded as she left.

* * *

At the North Pole, Bunny exclaimed, "North! North!"

"I'm busy, Bunny. Everyone is on the search for Jack, Bunny, and Tooth...Bunny?! Where's Jack and Tooth?! Where have you three been?!"

"No time to explain, Mate. Just start the Northern Lights!"

"Why?"

"Just do it! Jack's fate depends on it. Is that a good enough reason?" North nodded and shrugged. Then, he pulled the lever, shooting out waves of lights that carpeted the sky.

"So, where's Jack?"

Bunny could hear Sandman and the Ice King approaching already. "No time to explain."

* * *

By the time Bunny got back, the Baby Tooths were chirping the most romantic song ever. Just a few seconds later, the Northern lights appeared. "Come on! Just kiss him!"

Elsa stopped for a moment and looked at Jack. "Did you hear something?" Jack quickly shook his head no.

"Come on," mumble Toothiana, just loud enough so Elsa could hear. "You know you like him. Maybe he likes you. Just ask."

Hearing this, Elsa looked at Jack. Slowly, they started to get closer to one another to kiss. Before they could, Elsa quickly pulled away. Jack rolled his eyes, seeing Bunny was getting more animals to make sweet noises. Elsa looked at Jack. "You know, I feel really bad. I just forgot your name. I know it's something simple though. Is it Hiccup?"

"Way off!"

"Okay. No. Mikey?"

"Nope?"

"John?"

"Nada."  
Annoyed, Bunny mumbled, "His name is Jack, you frost brain!"

"Jack?"

"Yes!"

"That's a nice name. Kind of like the song." Elsa smiled at Jack for a few seconds. They began to get closer again to kiss. Before they could, the ice below Jack shattered. He fell bellow into the ice cold ocean. "Jack! Someone! Help!" Without hesitation, while Elsa was looking away for anyone nearby, Bunny dove into the water and saved Jack. Noticing Jack was out of the water, Elsa exclaimed, "Jack! You're okay!"

* * *

In the shadows, Pitch was scowling at the couple. "That little prince! That was way too close! I could have killed him! Not to mention he almost got the kiss. He's better than I thought. I guess I have to go with Plan B."

**A/N: Try and guess the foreshadowing in this chapter. It has to do with the sequence. ;)**


	8. Too Late

At the palace, Elsa was sitting on the beach waiting for the boy who saved her to come back. As she waited, Olaf came and sat by her. "Elsa," he started. "Even if this dream boy exists, he may not love you. If I were you, I'd try to to find someone who does love you. Like Jack."

"Jack loves me?"

"Of course. He watches you all day with goo-goo eyes. I assure you, he would jump into a volcano at your command." With that, Olaf left. He was right. Elsa got ready to go home, when a laughing boy came swooping down from the sky with snow following along. Once the snow hit her nose, her eyes turned golden

* * *

"Wake up!" exclaimed Toothiana. "Wake up!"

"What is it?" moaned Jack.

"You don't know? We finally did it!"

"What?"

"Elsa declared that she was going to ask a lucky boy to marry her this afternoon!"

"Really!" Jack quickly hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs. To his shock, there was another boy next to Elsa. He looked just like Jack. He had his white hair and his staff. However, his eyes were golden.

"Yes, Anna. We will be wed this afternoon," stated Elsa. Jack backed up the stairs. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He started to cry a little as he ran back up to his room. The other boy chuckled as he clenched onto a white pearl ring.

* * *

Bunny observed as Jack sat against a pole, watching Elsa sail away with the other boy. He also looked at the sunset. There was nothing he could do now.

* * *

Toothiana was flying around the ship. She had no idea that Elsa asked someone else to marry her. As she passed a window, she saw a boy laughing in a room. "Ha! That little ice prince! He never saw this coming!" The boy walked up to a mirror.

Toothiana was shocked when she saw his reflection. It was Pitch. "Oh no. Pitch! Jack!" Toothiana quickly flew back towards the real Jack.

* * *

"Jack!" Jack looked up at Toothiana in shock. "Elsa is marrying Pitch!"

"What?! We need to get to them!"

"I have an idea!" Toothiana pushed a barrel into the ocean and signaled Jack to jump in it. He did. Next, Toothiana grabbed a rope and tied it to the barrel. Finally, Toothiana pulled the barrel by the rope.

"I'm going to get the Ice King! He can help us!" Bunny hopped into one of his holes in panic. As Toothiana flew Jack to the ship, she told Baby Tooth to get the others and stall the wedding.

* * *

In the ship, Elsa had just said, "I do." Just as Pitch was about to say those words, thousands of tooth fairies knocked him over. The fairies swarmed around the ship. Every time he tried to do something, another swarm of fairies pushed him over.

Finally, Jack was on the boat. Toothiana quickly flew straight for Pitch. Without hesitation, she grabbed the ring and crushed it. As snow spiraled around Jack, Elsa's golden eyes turned blue. Everyone watched in awe as Jack's brown hair turned white and his brown eyes turned blue. His center had returned. "Jack!" Elsa gasped. "It was you all the time!"

"Oh, Elsa. I wanted to tell you, but..." Jack collapsed on the deck without another word.  
Pitch started to laugh as he turned back into the nightmare king. "You're too late!" As Jack sat up, Pitch grabbed his arm and flew away with him. As Pitch approached his lair, he turned to Jack and whispered, "Don't worry. It's not you I want. I have a much bigger spirit I need to..."

"Pitch! Let him go!" Blocking the entrance was the Ice King.

"I don't think so. He belongs to me now. We made a deal."

"Dad! I'm so sorry!"

"I mean, the son of the Ice King should have lots of power to offer to me. Although, I might be willing to make another deal."

* * *

Elsa grabbed Bunny's hand. "Please take me with you! I can help."

"Sorry, Lass. Too dangerous."

"Take me with you! I lost him once, but I'm not going to lose him again." Elsa used her powers to aim ice spikes at Bunny.

"Fine!"


	9. Fighting For the Prince

Jack looked at his hands and saw they were turning into sand. Nightmare sand. Next, his arms. Then, his feet. Soon, all of his body was turning into nightmare sand. "You can always take his place. I mean, what's better than having your powers? I'd be unstoppable!" smirked Pitch, running his hand through the sand Jack was turning into.

The Ice King thought for a moment. He couldn't let Pitch have ultimate power. But, he especially couldn't just let his fun, happy son turn into a horrifying, fearful nightmare to help power this sick monster. "Deal," whispered the Ice King as he looked down in defeat.

"No!"

"Yes!" Jack could only watch in horror as his dad turned into sand and he turned back to normal. Within seconds, the Ice King was just a pile of nightmare sand. "Dad?" Jack shook violently and he crawled over to where his dad used to be. He rested his trembling head on the dusty ground. When he did, frost spread from it. "I'm so sorry!"

Out of the ground came Elsa and Bunny, shocked by what they saw. "We are too late," realized Bunny, setting Elsa down. Pitch laughed as he grabbed the Ice King's staff. He had finally gained the power he had been thirsty for all these years.

As Jack picked up some of the sand that used to be his dad, he exclaimed, "You're monster!" With a wave of his hand, Jack blasted snow at Pitch. He easily dodged it and aimed an arrow at Jack.

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!" Before he could shoot it, an ice spike froze Pitch's arm to the side, causing him to miss his target.

"Elsa?" Jack smiled as he saw Elsa breathing hard behind Pitch. Her eyes looked angry and she felt as if she were about to explode. She hadn't felt even close to this angry since fighting off the guards at her former ice palace, but it couldn't be helped since the one she had just fallen in love with was about to be turned into nightmare sand.

"You!" Pitch quickly grabbed the staff he had set down to shoot the arrow and broke out from the ice with ease. Just as he was about to attack Elsa, he saw Jack behind him, ready to escape to Elsa's side at any moment. There was no way Pitch was just going to let the prince leave with hope that he would win. Quickly, he grabbed Jack's arm and pinned him to his side. Then, he created nightmares that were half snow. "After her!" Just as the nightmares were about to attack her, the guardians appeared on Santa's sleigh and fought alongside her and Bunny.

As they fought, Pitch pulled Jack up by his hair, just up to his mouth's height. Pitch smiled as he whispered to Jack, "Say goodbye to your ice queen." Jack's eyes widened in fear. He needed to save Elsa before Pitch could harm her.

As Pitch aimed the staff at Elsa, Jack used his free hand to pull Pitch's head back by his hair, causing him to miss his shot. The distraction allowed Jack to set himself free. He quickly ran to Elsa and exclaimed, "Elsa! Please! You need to leave!"

"No! I wont leave without you!" Suddenly, black sand came from all directions and surrounded everyone. The sand blasted inbetween Elsa and Jack.

"I have enough power to destroy you all! You really have the courage to rise up against me?!"

"Elsa!" Suddenly, a blast of nightmare sand blasted towards Jack. He barely dodged it. Then another. Then another.

"So much for true love!" a voice echoed. Just as Pitch was about to finish off Jack, snow blasted from everywhere and froze all of the sand. As everything became visible, Jack gasped at the sight of an ice arrow just a centimeter away from his face. Then, it fell and shattered into a million pieces. In front of him stood Pitch, who was frozen solid. Around him, all of the nightmares turn into dreams. Even his dad turned back to normal.

"Jack!" When Jack turned around, Elsa stood there, obviously tired. Slowly, she fell over. Jack quickly caught her. He laughed a little as she snored.

Jack then adjusted Elsa, flew her back into her room, and carefully set her on her bed. "Goodbye," he whispered as he flew away from the sleeping Elsa. He knew that after this, his dad would never ever let him leave the ice palace again. This time, he didn't blame him.


	10. Battles Won

Just as Jack was about leave, Elsa began to wake up. He turned and looked at her one more time. He felt guilty, seeing the confusion on her face. She probably thought it was all a dream. Just a scary dream. Jack didn't notice, but as he rested himself on the porch, just outside of her room, frost spread from his feet.

Watching Jack was the Ice King and Bunny. "He really does love her, doesn't he, Bunny?" The Ice King sighed, remembering how much he loved Jack's mom. Bunny nodded.

"Like I always say, he needs to be free and lead his own life."

"When was the last time you said that? Never mind. I guess we just have one more problem left."

"What's that, Sire?"

"How much I'm going to miss him." Bunny stared at the Ice King in shock as he blasted snow at Jack with his staff. Jack was shocked at the snow spiraling around him. Suddenly, his legs felt heavy. He was human. However, he still had some of his powers. Jack turned around and smiled at his dad.

Finally, Jack took a deep breath and walked through Elsa's glass doors. Elsa turned around in shock. "Jack!" Elsa ran up to Jack and kissed him.

* * *

At their wedding, Elsa and Jack had just finished a kiss. They were married. They smiled as the Ice King and the other guardians appeared right outside of their wedding boat. Jack hugged his dad goodbye as Elsa and him went to go live their new life together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pitch was slowing thawing. Once completely thawed, he instantly fell to the ground, exhausted. "I will get the Ice King's powers, his little rodent, and his little rodent's girlfriend if it's the last thing I do!"

**A/N: Which do you want next - the prologue or the sequel?**


	11. Sequel Won!

Sequel won!


End file.
